smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Observing Begins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
About a hundred of them left for the door of Gargamel's lair. The map pointed an X near the forest, where Julia lives. "Red Smurfs?" Johan asked. "There's no time!" Julia's concerned look worried them, "We have to get back to the forest and protect my home! Otherwise, they'll destroy it finding what they're looking for!" The two agreed, and they headed back to the wooden vehicle and drove towards Serenity Meadow. However, it was so serene, since the Red Smurfs have already demolished most of the scenery. When they made it to the forest, they followed the trail led by the Red Smurfs. The trail stopped when they finally found them, but they were running away. "Quickly! Hide!" Julia grabbed Peewit's arm and dragged him into the bushes. Johan immediately followed. "The boss never told us that those Smurfs would have backup!" They heard the buck-toothed red Smurf say. "Yea!" The Red one with the under bite agreed, "We gotta retreat!" "That's right!" A younger feminine voice called out, "You better run! Papa gave me a job, and I'm gonna stick with it! Can I get a hallelujah, Spiro?!" "I don't boast too much," They heard a higher male voice while they peeked through the bushes, "but I'm glad you handled it!" "And to think Gargamel wouldn't see that coming!" The feminine voice continued. As they continued their conversation, the three marveled at the two. "They're beautiful," Julia commented, "They look just like the Red smurfs, but they're..." "Blue," Johan finished. "I'm gonna get a better look!" Peewit stood up. "No! Peewit!" Johan whispered. But, it was too late. Peewit walked out of the bushes and greeted the two blue Smurfs. The female redhead prepared to strike, but Peewit threw up his hands. "Woah! Stand down! I mean you no harm!" Peewit told them. They looked confused. Then, the female one put back her wand. "You don't look like a red Smurf." She surveyed Peewit. "That's because I'm not." Peewit introduced himself, "My names Peewit! And the two in the bushes are Johan and Julia!" Johan and Julia sheepishly stood up from the bush. The female smiled, "Well, my name's Eska Devereaux!" She pulled her friend by her side, "This is my best friend, Spiro!" "Uh, hi." Spiro awkwardly waved, "How did you find out about us?" While Peewit explained to them about his mission, Julia and Johan stepped out of the bushes to accompany him, "...And that's what happened!" "We can help you with the Red Smurfs." Julia added, "There are probably hundreds of them, and you'll probably won't handle them on your own." "But we are thrice as big as them!" Johan pulled out his sword, "And it was our mission to scout out suspicious activity!" "Even us?" Spiro nervously insinuated. "Oh," Eska thought about it, then gave them their answer, "We can't reveal the location of our village, but if you promise to keep a secret about this, we'll let you help us." Peewit and Eska linked pinkies, "Deal!" Previous Next Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:The Observing Begins chapters Category:By StormieCreater